The Diary of an Oracle
by Raicho-chan
Summary: This is a story I came up with a year ago. Enjoy. Chapter 2 might be a little late.


Atlantis, 108 a.d.

The streets were curtained in blood. The massacre of thousands of Atlantean citizens terrified us all. I was only six years old at the time, but I remember that night well enough. Madam Sarah said my fainting lead to me getting up miraculously, and spewing nonsense about how a man with a white toga from Rome would end us all. "Are you sure?" I said in the Atlantean language. "Yes. Now get out. Your kind are not welcome here." She spit out. Then I turned and ran.

Seventeen years later, I found out that my prophecy was right. A man named Julius Caesar had come in search of me. Why, why had he to kill the innocents? He could have asked nicely. It's because he wanted my power. The gift of foresight. As far as I knew, I was born with the gift. It was never given to me by the gods, or even the Fates. Julius Caesar was a stupid man, and eventually got himself killed in the process.

I walked down an alley way known for rapes. I don't know why I was walking down this alley. I soon learned it was a foolish mistake. Two men grabbed me from behind. Since I hadn't eaten in a few days, my strength was not that good. I was soon knocked out.

I woke up in a golden temple, in the sun shining from the east. I looked around. I didn't know where I was, or how I ended up here. I soon heard to thick, heavy sounding doors open. Walking in was a man with a crown on his head. "Hello." The man spoke, and his accent was thick. "Hello. Are you a prince? Or perhaps a king?" I asked him. The man laughed. "No, you would know me as Apollo, the sun god of Greece." "Oh. How exactly did I end up here?" I asked the man who proclaimed to be 'Apollo'. "I saved you from being a possible rape victim." He replied. What he said was more reasonable than who he said he was. "Okay, thanks and all, 'Apollo'. But there were a lot other rape victims you could have saved. So, why just me?" I said, using air quotes around the name 'Apollo'. The man laughed again. "Don't believe me, eh? Then, how about this?" He made a swift movement with his hand. Emerging from the floor was a golden statue of him. Apollo was said to be a self-loving, spoiled brat. The statue in front of me proved that he was telling the truth. "Okay," I said, nodding my head. "And I chose only you, because I want you to be my mistress." I blinked. "Only if I get to know you first." Apollo nodded in agreement.'

I walked around the silver bed, very hungry. Apollo had gone to get me some food three hours ago. I walked out of his quarters to find him. "Apollo?" I called. I then winced, realizing my calling out his name was stupid. I found two silver doors at the end of the hallway. I pushed them open, only to realize two minutes later that I was interrupting a meeting with the gods. "Sorry," I said, backing slowly up. "Who are you?" bellowed a man sitting in the highest seat. I silently assumed he was Zeus. "I am Nalia Anastasia Atreus." I said, saying my name as though I was in his temple. Apollo stepped forward. "Nalia, I-" Zeus shot his son a look. "Do you know her, Apollo?" Apollo swallowed. "Yes, father." "And how, may I ask?" Zeus leaned forward. "I saved her from two men in an alley way, when I heard her mumbling strange things." Zeus perked up. "What kind of strange things? Be specific, son." Apollo nodded. "When I got closer to hear her, I found out she was saying a prophecy foretold by our Oracle, only days ago. And I knew she was gifted by one of us." An old man, about thirty came out. "No, not gifted, Apollo. Born. That girl is my flesh and blood." I could not hold my curiosity any longer. "Hold on. I hate to interrupt, but perhaps you could tell me what you mean by that." The man nodded. "No! She is not ready for that-!" Apollo shouted. But the man continued. "I am your father." Next thing I knew, Apollo was rushing toward me. Then everything went dark.

I woke back up on Apollo's bed. Again. I tried to get up. Nothing. I felt strong arms tighten around me. "Can't. Breath." "Wha..?" I heard a voice, a very familiar voice say. "Apollo?" I was shocked. Why was he hugging me? "Yeah?" He was still a little groggy. "Why are you hugging me?" I asked him. "Huh?" Was all that was replied. "You're hugging me." I said. "Am I?" He asked, tightening his arms more. "Yup. I can't breathe." He let go quickly. "Sorry. Are you okay? I told you that I would come back and to stay here." I laughed. "I'm fine. And sorry. Hunger got to me." Apollo laughed. "I understand. Next time, I'll just flash in some food, how about that?" I began to laugh as well. "Sounds like a plan. Question, though." "Yeah?" he asked. "Why were you hugging me?" Apollo stiffened. "Well?" I asked. "I- Nalia, I care about you, you know that, right?" he started to explain. "Well, yeah." I replied. Apollo shook his head. "No! You don't know." I gave Apollo my 'Huh?' look. "I know!" Apollo held up a finger. "Hey, Psyche!" Apollo looked up at the ceiling. "Um, Apollo? Are you okay?" I asked. As soon as the words left my lips, there stood a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes so icy looking, it could kill a man. "Yes, Apollo?" she spoke. "I'm having a hard time explaining things to Nalia. Can ya help me?" he asked. Psyche rolled her eyes. "I guess. But you owe me one. What do you want to know?" she asked me. "I want to know why Apollo was hugging me." I replied. Psyche raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" I nodded. "Well, okay." Psyche raised her arms, chanted something, and then calmed. "I found something interesting. Wanna know?" she asked.

I looked at her if she were insane. "Yes." I replied impatiently. Psyche laughed, ignored me and turned to Apollo. "I had no idea you, of all gods, or even people, could fall in love." Apollo gaped, turned, and I think, blushed. I gaped as well. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. Psyche laughed again and said, "He's in love with you girl!" I stood up quickly. "Impossible! Or is it truly possible? I'm so confused." Silence filled the room until Apollo turned to Psyche. "Couldn't you have said that a little more slowly. Saying a person's another's true love is like ripping off a Band-aid. You've got to say it more slowly." Psyche laughed. "Alright, but because you owe me one….One of your servants must become my husband Eros's mistress." "Which one?" "Nalia. I have a question." I looked at her. "Yes?" "How do you feel about Apollo?" I was astonished. "I-I don't know….it's too early to say…." "Her, Apollo." "No. Take Amara. Nalia shall stay with me." "You know the rules Apollo. You ask for help, you must give something in return." "Equivalent exchange." Psyche and Apollo looked at me. "It was something my mother said the alchemist's used." "Okaay. Anyways, Apollo she is coming with me." "I said no." "Don't I get a say in this? Besides, I have an idea, which may become a solution." Psyche and Apollo looked at me once more. This time, it was Apollo that spoke. "Enlighten us, Nalia." " How about I go to Eros for like a month, but still live with you? It serves equivalent exchange properly, and it also makes everyone happy." Psyche turned to Apollo. "It might work. I approve of this, do you?" Apollo smiled. "I approve."


End file.
